Talk:Episode 1: Chapter 1: A New Beginning/@comment-4325411-20130519054941
Wow. Just wow. Thats all I can say, it was that great. This was defenitely the best way to kick off the series. It was perfect just perfect! Great job Hinton! I love that Regina is nice in this! While I havent watched all of Once Upon a Time (need to change that now) but I did watch the pilot and Regina was such a b*tch! I hated her and I now really wish I had watched more cause I wanted to see how evil she could get. But now I like her! She is still b*tchy (your optmism hurts me too Regina!) but I like her, especially for getting The Flawless Fantasies up and running. Also I love the Dorothy/Mary Margaret friendship. I am officialy friendshipping them :) Zara....well Zara seems like what would happen if Regina's soul went into the body of Velma Kelly. Really, why you hating girl? I know this will be explained later on, but still LEAVE MARY ALONE! I shouldnt complain since the damn club is up and running so I'll zip it. Danny...what can I say about Danny? He is just...just WOW. (BTW That words going to be used a lot in my reviews so beware) I haven't seen The Swan Princess (I have no childhood :( ) but I did see Black Swan so I will use my knowledge of Swan Lake from that and I have to say he is DEFENTELY the Black Swan. I friendship Deric just for that one Mean Girls homage scene, so I cant wait to see what comes from them. The Princess Collection is awesome! All of them seem really cool and really I cant wait to see what happens with them. Aw poor Kiara, having to be an honorary princess (ugh human princesses, always trying to bring the lion ones down!) and I have to say this, Anna is my favorite. I know I sound so full of myself but she is in that group. The fact that she thinks her prince has come EVERY FREAKING DAY is hilarious. Poor thing, it will be said when she realizes he just isn't into her. Oh well at least she'll get the Chesire Cat :D My favorite character is now officialy Annie. OMG she is hilarious. Her and Audrey are just perfect. Although they better leave Amelia alone or else Freddy's coming for them *snaps together Freddy Krueger hands* Good for Amelia for sticking up for herself. Why she reminds me of the Cinderella sequels version I dont know but either way she is still so sweet! :) Also Thank You was great! Nice little High School Musical moment. I officialy ship Dork (oh god did I really make up that one!), or Horothy (again, really!) or Hook/Dorothy. They seem awesome together and now for some reason I want them to date and get married and have a kid names Elphaba (yeah, Im never having mountain dew again.) The Poison Apples were awesome! I really liked all of them they seem great. While I despise Sweet Revenge and I know nothing about The Flawless Fatales as of now, I may just cheer for the villian this time around...hee hee hee! The auditions and songs were all great. Poor Chandler though, Robin Hood/Cloak/whatever the frack his name is, is a jerk. Thanks for ruining my day a-hole! (Not u Hinton, the jerk who may or may not have a thing going on with Kyler o_O) The final song was perfect! Love that song and I really loved the performance. This episode was great, here are my ratings: Best Character: Annie Best Song: Proud Best Line: “Also it was the first time this semester you spelt your name correctly” Best Scene: The Poison Apples Meeting Best Couple Interation: Dorothy and Hook (Wow… How clever and seductive Gale) Best Friendship Interaction: Deric and the Mean Girls! Episode Rating: 9.5/10 Great job Hinton. Cannot wait for episode 2! :D